


My Little Splinter, Steven Universe

by TheFandomFiction



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Mostly-Human Steven, Multi, Rose Survives Steven's Birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomFiction/pseuds/TheFandomFiction
Summary: Rose Quartz has created new life with her love Greg Universe, an almost-fully human boy they name Steven. With just a fragment of a Diamond in him, he is her Little Splinter.With Rose surviving, the timeline takes a dramatic shift. Interpersonal conflicts rise in tension, and Steven needs to navigate this strange world as he tries to connect more with his Mother's side of the family.
Relationships: Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	My Little Splinter, Steven Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Pink Rebellion will continue, this is just another story I want to tell and its a less demanding one personally as far as pre-drafting goes. I can kind of just go with the flow with this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Universe looks forwards to spending a day with the Crystal Gems. But life isn't always so peaceful for them, even these days.

She. Was in pain. A pain like she'd never experienced before, something she had been terrified would happen before but now it showed that it was working. She hoped. She could be shattering herself for real this time too it hurt so bad.

Pearl was by her side. And Greg was right behind holding Rose's shoulders. Waves of fire rippled through her body as a line formed, a ring around the tip of her gem which now rotated to expose it's true form. The form of a Diamond.

She focused everything she had into the tip of that gem. She hated it, hated it so much but right now she had to pour her heart into it figuratively. Trying to mass as much of her energy as her gem would allow, inside her she felt their child stirring. 

Her stomach was lit up by the glow of her gem. The child started to phase through her form. The tip of her gem snapped and she collapsed into the Fountain, cradling the child in her arms. Greg and Pearl's screams were like distant distant cries to her as she retreated into her gem. 

* * *

* * *

"Heeeeeya guys." Steven leaned on the counter of the Big Donut, smiling up to Lars and Sadie. 

"Hey Steven. What can I... get you...?" She trailed off as Garnet walked over, the full freezer of Cookie Cat's in hand. "Oh."

"Garnet says they aren't making Cookie Cats anymore." He started literally bouncing "So we are buying them all from everywhere that sells them!" 

"...Alright. You have space for them all right?" She glanced over at Lars who had final noticed what was going on and then proceeded to turn the volume up on his music player so he could ignore them.

"No idea!" 

She paused for a moment and looked up to the taller gem who shrugged. "Well you could, take the freezer too. We won't need it anyway."

His eyes lit up as he gasped "Really!? Ahhhwwww yee! You're the best Sadie!" 

Sadie smiled and shook her head at his endless youthful energy. Untainted by the drudgery of a service job. 

Garnet handed him the mini-freezer and paid, then picked him up and walked out with him under her arm still holding the freezer.

A few people stopped to stare at the strange pair as they walked down the road towards Greg's car wash, Steven singing the Cookie Cat rap as they went. Garnet couldn't help but crack a small smile. Life was good and she enjoyed the quiet days like this. After thousands of years of fighting their lives were ever so slowly becoming their own again. In theory anyway. 

She set Steven down on the hood of the van and knocked on the side, rocking the vehicle. After a couple moments Greg popped out the back, sending a cherry soda can and a cd case skidding across the asphalt.

"Just pull on in I'll be ready in a moment- Oh!" he faltered when he spotted Garnet, then behind her Steven sitting on the van. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon heh, took a nap. So you get your ice cream- ah woah thats a lot of ice cream. You aren't eating all that in one sitting now alright?" 

Steven laughed, hoping off the hood and almost toppling face-forwards from the weight of the freezer, but Garnet caught him by the back of his shirt and pulled him upright.

"No dad, they aren't selling them anymore so we bought the last of them! We need to plug in the freezer inside the office area and I'll have Cookie Cats, FOREVER!" He leapt up with his arms raised, dropping the freezer with a loud thunk. 

"For about six months tops." She predicted. 

"Careful Schtu-ball! I'll get this thing plugged in for you." Greg paused, looking to her for a moment.

"We'll be heading to the Temple, if you want to come." 

He shook his head as he picked up the freezer. "Naw, these are my busiest hours, I can't leave. Maybe later though."

She nodded and picked up Steven again, despite his half-hearted protests, while Greg went inside.

Steven did hop down to run across the sand on the way around the hill to the Temple, he tried to grab a shell which quickly scurried away on the back of a terrified hermit crab which made him giggly. 

The accommodations on the outside of the Temple were haphazard to say the least. The front wall of the 'house' looked more like a shed, with electrical lines running into it from a long series of poles that stretched into the city which provided power for the mini fridge- which was stocked full of snacks for Steven and Cherry Soda for Rose- the microwave and air conditioner. The plumbing was equally 'make do' with a single sink in the 'kitchen' and a toilet in the side room. The floor was actually a series of carpets thrown down and layered to make a cushy space to one side, with several couches lining the wall as well as a large chest with some of Steven's old toys stacked inside. 

Steven only occasionally stayed over at the Temple, spending most of his nights in the office space of the car wash where a bed was set up in the back for him. It was far from a normal life, but it was a happy one. It was like he lived a secret double life, spending time with the other kids of Beach City and helping his dad at the car wash most of the time, but then getting to hang out with the Gems and learn about magic stuff too, with his mom!

Speaking of, he leapt up for the Temple Door right as the rose gem on the front started to glow, tackling his mother in a full hug the moment the doors parted- only avoiding face planting the stone by moments.

"AHHH HI MOM!" he yelled. She screamed and her shield started to form on her arm briefly before she was embraced and realized who it was that had just 'attacked' her.

She beamed and wrapper her arms around him, letting herself fall backwards into her room on purpose "Ah! You got me!" Rose yelled dramatically. Pearl squaked and leapt back to avoid being landed on herself, staring down at the two as they giggled. Despite herself she smiled too, but it was bitter sweet as always.

Rose picked him up in one arm and stepped out into the cave, followed quickly by Pearl. "And how are you today my little Splinter? Did you and Garnet manage to snag some of those Cookie Cats before they sold out?" 

"Yea! We got the whole freezer!" 

"Ahehu that's wonderful." She leaned against the wall, looking over to Garnet with a small grin. "Now today... Mmm. We were going to do something today weren't we. Oh but I can't remember what." 

Steven gasped in her arm, whispering "Sky Arena."

"Tie Area, no I don't wear ties. Hmm."

"Sky Arena. Sky Arena. Sky Arena!"

"I guess since I can't remember, we can't do whatever it was." She struggled to keep her smile off her face at Steven's own dramatic feigned disbelief.

"Sky Arena." He said softly one last time, so she acted surprised.

"Oh! Yes, that was it wasn't it! I don't know how it slipped my mind." 

"How indeed." Garnet turned, stepping up onto the Warp Pad. Rose moved to follow with an excited Steven in her arm but-

There was rumbling. It was faint but she could almost make it out under their feet. Garnet turned back, tilting her head ever so slightly to use her future vision.

"Rose..?" Pearl started to ask but Garnet grabbed her and pulled her forwards- barely in time as the stone cracked where she had just been standing and a green centipede-like monster wriggled forth. It wasn't alone either, as quickly around them dozens more started breaking through the stone.

Pearl's spear materializing as she pirouetted, then drove down through one of the gem monsters as she came to an abrupt halt and took up a fighting stance. Garnet likewise leapt to the side and slid to a halt, slamming her fists together in front of her as her gauntlets formed. And Rose-

"Hold onto me." She ordered, pulling Steven closer in the crook of her left arm and summoning her shield on her right. She swung right, driving the edge of her shield between the pinchers of one of the monsters when it sprung for her, poofing it instantly from the impact. Another came for her left while she was turned, she didn't have time to bring her shield around- so she continued turning right, letting the centipede bite into her back, acid spraying and hissing, burning her dress.

"Mom!" Steven cried out but she simply pulled him in closer and shielded him with her own body. She could take the hit, he could not. Behind them the Temple door slid open and Amethyst stumbled out, swinging one of the monsters into the one that was latched onto Rose's back and poofing both of them. Her own form was also battered, with a long rip down the side of her leggings and her hair even wilder than usual. 

She nodded to the shorter gem and turned, going back to back as she summoned her whips. Amethyst took careful aim to avoid hitting Rose on the backstroke, striking out to poof the monsters as they approached. All the while Rose kept her shield up to cover her back and Garnet and Pearl danced and swung about, taking care of the ones that avoided the duo. In no time, they were all gone.

She let out a long breath and gazed down to Steven with a hoarse chuckle. "Well. That was-" 

Before she could finish the thought, the ground started shaking again. From under the rugs at the front of the cave erupted a giant Centipeedle with a roar, sending spittles of acid raining across the room. Garnet leapt for the beast and tackled it out the front of the house and onto the beach, followed quickly by Amethyst. Pearl hesitated only for a moment to look back to Rose as she set Steven down.

"We might need to go to the Sky Arena another day. I'll be back." She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and summoned her sword, swapping her shield to her left arm as she leapt out the front of the house to join the fight. Steven couldn't help himself, he crept to the devastated twisted thing that had once been a wooden wall, stepping over chunks of wood and stone and watched as the Crystal Gems slowly but surely subdued the Centipeedle.

As they fought he imagined himself joining them. Of what it would be like if he could summon a shield like his mom, or weapons like the others. It was every child's dream to be special in some obvious unquestionable way, not like how adults said everyone was special and unique. To be a secret mage or half vampire or something. He lifted up his shirt, watching the flashes of light from the battle play off the gem shard that sat where his belly button should be. A tiny pointed horn of pink about an inch long, thankfully it was laid flat and not pointed outwards, otherwise wearing shirts would be difficult.

Maybe one day he could be like them. One day he could be a Crystal Gem too... 


End file.
